


You're Drunk, Your Drunk

by OneLoneStar



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Sanvers - Freeform, SanversWeek, day3, drunk Maggie misses Alex's face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 15:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneLoneStar/pseuds/OneLoneStar
Summary: Sanvers Week, Day 3, "You're Drunk"Drunk Maggie misses Alex's face.





	You're Drunk, Your Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> For Sanvers Week Day 3, "You're Drunk"

As her phone lit up with the incoming FaceTime call, Alex grinned, swiping to accept.

“Mags? Everything alright?”

“Danvers!” Maggie’s face broke into a smile that challenged the sun in brightness. Seeing that smile, Alex fell in love with her fiancé for the thousandth time again. 

“Yeah, yeah, everything is so fine! It’s finer than fine! Except, there’s one problem. And Ally, baby, babe, it’s a biiiig problem.” Maggie’s eyes struggled to focus as she spread her hands to demonstrate just how big her problem was, sending her phone clattering to the ground in the process.

Alex jumped to her feet. “Maggie? What’s the problem? Do you need help?” She grabbed her gun off the table and was halfway to the door when Maggie picked up her phone again.

“No, no, it’s not a gun problem. No guns, you don’t have to run in here in your D.E.O. armor—but you could if you want to, because you look really really really good in it. Like if Aphrodite were real, she would look like you.” Through the screen, Maggie’s mouth quirked up into a smile, and Alex breathed a sigh of relief.

“Okay, so if it’s not a problem I can fix with my gun, what kind of problem is it?”

“You! Well, you’re not the problem. The problem is that you’re not here and I miss you so so much and I just needed to see your pretty face—” Maggie explained earnestly.

“—Mags, you left an hour ago!”

“I knoow. But I miss you so so much! And now I get to see your pretty face, except that it’s terrible because you’re all tiny on my phone and I wish you were bigger and here so I could just…” Words failing her, Maggie planted her lips on her phone’s camera, attempting to give Alex a kiss through the screen.

Alex’s heart swelled. “Tell you what, Mags—”

“—What?” Maggie interjected, eyebrows raising.

“I was missing you, too. How about I come down and pick you up on my bike?”

“Yes, good. But,” Maggie pointed her finger at the screen of her phone, growing serious. “You’ve gotta drive, because—”

“—because you’re drunk,” Alex finished for her.

“Yeah, but I’m your drunk!” Maggie crowed proudly.

Alex just smiled as she pulled on her coat. Maggie was right.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @thedayyoudisappear


End file.
